


Gordon in red

by DaniDubskia



Series: Sad boi Gordon [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gordon is a sad boi, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Today's the day. Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins are getting married. It's supposed to be a happy day. But not everyone is. Let's see it through their POV
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Sad boi Gordon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Gordon in red

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it. I hate this. I hate how you chose her. I hate how you love her. I know I shouldn't have these thoughts. But looking at you smile at her, Kiss her, love her. Why can't you do that to me. Why can't you love me. Wasn't that night enough. Now today you're getting married and It's too late to tell you how I feel.

It was 9 am in the morning the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Gordon was in his bedroom buttoning up his tuxedo and brushing off pieces of lint. He only brought out this piece of clothing on very rare and memorable instances. But he didn't think this was a day he wanted to remember. He wanted to curl up into a hole and cry but he'll dress up and put on a fake smile. **Just for him**

As he buttoned up his blazer he looked into his closet and it was time to choose the tie/bowtie. He looked around and found a silk red bowtie. He observed the accompanying piece,soft,with a complex pattern that faded into the background. But he couldn't shake the meaning out of his head. 

_Do I really wanna use this?_

_Can I? Should I? Wouldn't it be wrong?_

It isn't fair to Higgins but he found himself not caring and putting it on anyway. Only afew people would notice it but that's alright for him. After checking himself again in the mirror he went downstairs and opened the door and locks it and makes his way to his car and starts it to drive to the church.

After reaching the church he checked his watch.

_I'm 30 min early_

So he goes to the groom's quarters. He found Thomas alone on the couch with his tuxedo on staring at the wall.

_He looks nervous_

He gently knocked on the door and Thomas called him in. "Gordie! You actually came" he said enthusiastically. He came closer to him and hugged him tight.

_God I don't think I can ever get enough of that_

After he let go, Gordon's hand lingered on Thomas's back but he quickly let go after things got uncomfortably quiet for a while. "Soooo" Thomas quickly started "that's a nice bow tie"-

_He knows_

"What made you wear it?" "It was my only good bow tie" Gordon lied. Thomas put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the couch. "You really love her don't you" Gordon pipped up when they reached the couch. "Huh...oh yeah of course Juliet's amazing" Thomas blushed and smiled at the thought of her. "I can't believe I still get butterflies at the thought of her" he had the widest smile on his face.

_You love her so much. Yet I do too_

"So where's Rick and TC??" Gordon asked. "They're out right now, they wanna get enough booze for the ceremony" he laughed at that. The thought of Rick and TC drinking away at their battle brother's wedding brought a laugh.

_I think I might just do that_

Thomas snaked an arm around him and pulled him to his chest. "Thanks for comming around my place. I was really nervous while Rick and TC were gone and you really boosted my confidence" he stayed silent for a while "you're welcome". He felt warm being in Thomas's arms and it felt soft, and amazing, like he never wanted to leave. Gordon just wanted time to stop for awhile so he can soak in the warmth from being in Thomas' arms and maybe after a few hours. **He can let him go**

"Hey brotha we're back" he heard after being held for afew minutes. "Hey guys" Thomas immediately got up to hug Rick and TC, leaving Gordon alone and abit surprised on the couch. "We got Wine, Bourbon, Beer, Apple cider, Vodka, Tequila, Cognac and this stuff" it was a few bottles of Sauvignon Blanc. "Woah guys that is a lot of alcohol" Thomas remarked he looked at the assortment of bottles "C'mon man we gonna have fun" Gordon looked at all the booze and grabbed a bottle of Vodka "it's your wedding Thomas, you choose what you wanna do". Before he can get any words out a small boy enters the room announcing that the wedding's about to start. 

"Well that's my cue" Thomas says and he dashed out into the hall way with the boy. "Hey man you commin" TC says as he slowley exits the door "I'll catch up with you later ok" he forced out of his mouth. "Hey man you ok" Rick says putting a hand on his back comfortingly "yeah I'm fine. I'll just come out abit later" TC and Rick looked at eachother and decided to leave Gordon alone "Well I guess I'll catch you later" he nodded and then he was alone in the room.

Gordon looked at the bottle of Vodka and he oppened it. The smell of the alcohol gave him a bit if comfort and hr pounded the bottle till only 3/4 were left. 

_**Into the battlefield** _

He said as he headed out. Into the church. Into that room. Into the hardest thing he will ever face. And all he has with him is that bottle of vodka and that red tie

**Author's Note:**

> Try to guess why Gordon's debating on wearing a red tie in this


End file.
